Spring Has Come
by Anise Nalci
Summary: Springtime... A magical time. What will go on between the Quagmires and the Boudelaires. VD, KI...


**-Disclaimer-**

_I am not Lemony Snicket (or Daniel something – I think that's the real author's name) or his niece or whoever who claims to be the author of _A Series of Unfortunate Events_. I am just writing one of my theories on how I think love would unfold among Duncan and Violet, as well as Klaus and Isadora._

_Characters – Those you see in the book series are not mine, others are (but you all can recognise that there are no other characters in the book)._

_Plot – 100 mine truly!_

**Spring Has Come**

_By Heahrune_

Spring is the start of a new year – nature-wise of course. The trees begin to grow new leaves, the flowers start sending forth buds, and love is in the air with the courting season – not only for birds and other animals. For right under the forest area, the Quagmires and Boudelaires were walking, all quiet, until:

"What's so special about kissing?"

The Boudelaires and the Quagmires were walking together near an empty yard. There was nothing interesting to say, so Violet came up with the question. However no one responded to it.

"Hello? Should I repeat myself?"

"No, Violet, It's perfectly alright. We understand your question," Klaus answered, blushing a bit.

"Really? Will anyone tell me why then?"

Silence again.

"Sometimes silence isn't golden, you guys know that, right?"

"Loks!" Sunny shrieked, and she probably meant "Look at us!" because Violet jerked her head around.

She sighed. Klaus was _really _blushing now, and Isadora, who was next to him, was also blushing furiously. Quigley contented himself with wondering how they could blush so hard and why they were not tomatoes – Violet thought, and Duncan cleared his throat.

"Maybe it's because it is unnatural and mystifying," he replied, eyes on the ground.

Violet rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine! Let's have a little experiment. Klaus, kiss Isadora."

"What?" Klaus asked.

We all know he meant the "What?" as in "I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Did you actually _ask _me that?"

"Yes, Klaus."

"But – "

"Just do it, Klaus! I'm curious too!" Duncan said.

Quigley looked amused. So was Duncan and Violet. Sunny, like any typical infant cried "Eww!" which I am sure needs no translation. Although "Eww!" doesn't mean anything, it shows that – obviously – Sunny held a deep disgust at how her siblings were acting, wanting to know about kisses.

"Idownasis!" she cried again.

"What does _that _mean, Violet?" Isadora asked, cleverly trying not to blush – but failing. Everyone, including you and I and Lemony Snicket wherever he's hiding – under the Solomon Sea or at Lavinia's Lighthouse or the Freaky Forest – and all the readers out there reading _A Series of Unfortunate Events _would know Isadora, like many poets, are bad – no, _terrible _– at acting, due to the fact that they need to express themselves – which usually comes in the form of poetry, which is why they are called poets.

Anyway, in response to Isadora's question, Violet answered – while carefully smothering a smile – with the simple, "She wants to go home. She hates kissy scenes."

"So can we skip it?"

Violet pretended to be shocked. "No _way_! The show must go on!"

"What show?" Klaus said in reply to the conversation, adjusting his glasses – which glasses-wearing people always do when they don't – or pretend to not – understand what is going on. Klaus was better acting than Isadora, I am sure all of you will have already guessed, because Klaus had read so many novels he knew how to cover up his feelings and put a straight face due to reading about people in different situations. However you can't fool a person who knows you so well, as you would have known if you had read _The Reptile Room_. Therefore, it is not strange when – after hard researching on how Violet had reacted to this small – and probably insignificant scene – you must believe me when I say I was stupid to do this, but I did so in honour of all my fellow readers who wanted oh-so-badly – a phrase here meaning 'craved so hard for' – for a small sign that Klaus was partial to our dear female Quagmire triplet, and I will list it here. Violet smiled as she saw Klaus saying that, but – knowing him well – she knew he was actually thinking something among the lines of 'Oh yeah! I've been waiting for this for _such _a long time! Please Violet, don't screw this up.'

However, Violet hadn't time for a reply, because Duncan joined the conversation.

"No cancelling anything! Isadora, really, it's just a small thing. Klaus, you're not stupid, even though you seem like you are. I have a solution. Someone takes Sunny home and look after her whilst we watch."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Quigley asked. Then his face screwed up with disapproval. "Oh no, oh no!"

"Yes Quigley. Go along and take care of Sunny now."

"Why not I do this? That way, you both can see the kiss and tell me about it," Violet said, feeling guilty that Sunny would be whooped into Quigley's care because she was too selfish to know what was so special about a kiss.

"No, Violet. Stay," Isadora begged. "I don't want to have my brothers teasing me, and you are so much nicer compared to them. I mean you're a girl – and besides, if you don't see this, you'll be begging me to do this again – since you were the one who wanted to see this in the first place."

"That makes sense. Okay, I think it's only fair to ask Sunny who she wants to accompany her back."

"Yes!" Sunny shrieked.

"So who do you want, Sunny?" Quigley asked.

Sunny gave a tiny giggle, then said, "You!"

"Me?" Quigley repeated, amazed. Obviously he had heard Sunny; he just couldn't believe Sunny picked him over Duncan.

Klaus picked Sunny up and put her in Quigley's arms. "Happy babysitting!" he wished Quigley.

"You wish!" Quigley said, letting out a large guffaw, and then – with Sunny in his arms – he left.

"Now, let's see. On the count of three, kiss!" Duncan cried.

"You make it sound so easy," Isadora Quagmire muttered, and stepped forward so she was directly in front of Klaus.

"One," Violet counted.

"Two," Duncan sang.

"_Three_," they both chanted together, and Isadora and Klaus leaned in for a quick kiss. Both of them pulled away, blushing furiously.

"I didn't see _anything_!" Violet wailed.

"Yeah! That was no fun!" Duncan cried.

Isadora and Klaus turned to face the other two at the exact same moment. "You guys try it then!" they both yelled.

"What?" Duncan and Violet were completely blank.

"You guys heard us. On the count of three – "

"Wait!" Violet cried. "Klaus, how good of a kisser _was _Isadora? Rate her out of ten."

Klaus blushed, definitely embarassed with the question. Looking at Isadora, and then back to his sister, he leaned towards Violet and whispered something. If my sources are correct, then I have reason to believe that Klaus said 'ten'.

"Isadora?" Violet turned to the girl.

Again, Isadora had the same reaction. I believe, just like Klaus, that she also whispered 'ten'. This is because at the last moment, Violet let way for a tiny giggle and said loudly, "I think I've made a couple out of you two. Go off and enjoy yourselves." Then, she and Duncan collapsed into a fit of laughter.

Klaus and Isadora, already embarassed, ran of with each other, leaving the other two alone. Violet and Duncan were still laughing when they were leaving, and apparently Klaus – quite annoyed at his sister's childish behaviour – yelled, "Why don't you kiss Duncan? You guys already have had your laugh!"

Violet fell silent, not daring to look up and found the flowers and shrubs quite interesting. Duncan followed her gaze.

"The violets are quite pretty this time of the year, you know," he remarked, plucking a violet from its shrub.

"Oh really?" Violet felt like blushing.

"Really." Duncan paused. "And you're the most beautiful of them all."

Violet – our young, innocent, _naïve_ Violet – forced herself to look up. She saw Duncan's intense gaze and trembled.

"What's the matter, Violet? Tell me!" he said almost beseechingly.

Violet wiped her tears away. She never knew, never realized, until now, and I'd bet anything that all your readers out there knew why. She didn't say anything, but gave a faint smile.

"I'm making an exhibition of myself," she said at last. The phrase 'making an exhibition' here does not mean she was beginning a gallery or something of that sort, but that she was showing all the feelings she was harbouring and letting other people see it, and feelings are somehing you'd rather keep private, hence the term, 'making and exhibition'.

"No, you're not," Duncan said, gently stroking her cheek.

When someone strokes your cheek, it can be very uncomfortable, especially if you have not ever been stroked on your cheek by anyone – or anyone you are not related to, for that matter. Or it can be comfortable, if it's a sign of affection from someone you want to cares about you. Here, Violet felt both uncomfortable _and _comfortable, if there can be such a feeling. To make things simpler, Violet was here feeling guilty about what was going on, but equally unwilling to stop.

"Can I?" Duncan asked. Violet nodded. She knew what was going on, and everything just seeped out of her mind. What was going on was so – _perfect_.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. The trees in spring and the flowers as well as the beauty of their surroundings had escaped their thoughts, I believe, and they only had thoughts of each other.

"Does that _really _answer your question, Violet?" Duncan asked her after they both pulled away – with Violet, like all young girls, blushing furiously at the thought of already kissing someone – especially someone whom she now realized she had feelings for.

Violet was still looking over at the beautiful flowers she was named after in the dell, and then with a quick glance and a smile, she turned to Duncan and said, "No, it doesn't."

Duncan looked crestfallen, but she looked at him and said, "I would mind trying to do that until I find out about it."

"I hope that will never come then," Duncan said softly.

"It may, but I'll still want to after that."

They both smiled at each other, blissful and happy. The last moment that they'd be happy for some time, I'm afraid, but they would be in the same old story again and again, and be just as unfortunate as ever. However, they would be togther for a long time to come, and they had each other to rely on, and they would together experience all the joys and sorrows of life. So in this sweet April's day, among the trees with their new leaves and the fragrant flowers and shrubs right by the dell and the small brook, a beautiful relationship was to unfold, and now the young pairs of lovers would be untouched by the terrible events to follow.

**-Author's Not-So-Philosophical Reflections-**

_I've done my part. I wrote this random fanfic and I hoped you all liked it. You guys have finished reading it, so now, I beg you, for both our sakes, to review if you guys liked it and want to read more. _

_I was born in spring, a beautiful season where the earth seems to become young again and everyone is happy. So it's no surprise that I love its beauty and colour, and that I find it the most romantic time of the year. The story takes place in April, as I have mentioned, and I hope you guys will think it early April, because I was born during that time: April 2. heahrune sighs Well isn't _that _romantic?_

_P.S.: This story (also a one-shot) is really long. I hope, for the painstaking hours that I have taken to write out all this (ha-ha, I'm _so _dramatic), that I may get a nice review.:)_

**-End-**


End file.
